In a conventional printer, there is a fuser part for fusing developer on a recording sheet, and a thermistor is provided on a fuser belt, which carries the recording sheet in the fuser part, for detecting temperature of the fuser belt (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-73207 (pages 5 and 12, and FIG. 1)).